No One Else
by AicaRose
Summary: Hermione and Draco are together, and Pansy does everything in her will to break them apart. What will her plans be?Disclaimer i own nothing except the plot
1. Professing Love

disclaimer; i own nothing. cept the plot!

* * *

"HERMIONE! Don't go!"

"What? Why?" Hermione said confused. _Did Draco just call me by my first name? Oh wow..._

"I…I love you…" Draco whispered as his hand began to sweat and his body was rushed with cold. _I cannot believe I just fucking said I loved Hermione Granger…what the fuck am I doing?!_

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke?!" she glared at him

"No, it's not a joke. It's the truth…" Draco spoke softly

Hermione slowly walked toward him and said, "I...uhm…I…."

He quickly stepped closer and kissed her. They realized as soon as they broke apart that the kissed they just shared wasn't like any other kiss they had with anyone else. It was different. Special. It was a moment of bliss.

They stood there for a few minutes when a screechy voice interrupted them.

"Hello Mudblood…" Pansy sneered "OHH DRACOO!" her face then brightened as she clung to Draco's arm. "What are you doing with this filth?"

"Get off of me you whore!" Draco spat "She also happens to be my _girlfriend_ so I suggest you get out of my face before I decide to hex you into hell. And do not call her that ever again. She has a name, and it's Hermione. HER-MY-OH-NEE, but I guess you're little brain can't comprehend that much."

"WHAT?! SHES FILTH! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Pansy wailed

"What about you Pansy? He certainly doesn't have any interest in you. And at least this _filth_ has a bigger IQ than a pre-schooler." Hermione said with a very Draco like smirk as she went over to Draco and put her hand in his. She couldn't believe that _Mafloy_ just told her he loved her, called her his girlfriend, and she backed him up! She was getting a headache from all of this.

_Well, I never though Hermione could ever smirk like me...damn that's hot. _Draco said in his mind.

"UGHH! I WILL GET HIM BACK FROM YOU, YOU BOYFRIEND STEALING SLUT!" Pansy yelled as she stomped away

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

Pansy was back in her bedroom and was pacing frantically.

"UGHH! I can't believe it! I lost Draco to…** her** ! I will get him back…Granger better watch it….Now, where are those two stupid goons...I'm going to have fun with this..."

* * *

A/N; FIRST CHAPTER. i know its pretty short, but i assure you, the rest will be longer. please review. i need inspiration, so send me some stories about a third wheel meddling. :D 


	2. Pansy's Italian Double Agent

Pansy frantically put on make-up, not that it made a difference to her already ugly face, and rushed out her dorm to go find her victims.

"BLAISE ZABINI!!" screeched Pansy in her awful high-pitched voice

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN?!?" Blaise said irritated as he faced her slowly turning.

Pansy fake gasped, "Why are you talking to me in that way?"

"Ohh, I'm sorry. Let me say that again…WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU, SLUT!" Blaise said as he smirked

"Blaise, stop joking around." Pansy cooed in what she thought was a sexy way

"Who said i was joking..." Blaise muttered under his breath

"Anyways, I need you to do me a favor..." Pansy said as she touched Blaise's cheek

"And that is...?" he answered uninterested

"I need you to get that Mudblood bitch away from my Drakie-poo." Blaise then glared at Pansy

"What's in it for me, Pansy?"

"Oh Blaise, I knew I could count on you!" Pansy squeeled in delight

"You didn't answer my question. What's in it for me?" Blaise said irritated once more,

"Draco's my friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him...unless there's something really good for me at the end..."

"Anything you want, Hun." Pansy smiled

"I want Potter." Blaise said seriously

"WHAT?!?!" Pansy looked at him in disbelief

"You heard me. I.WANT.POTTER. Didn't you know I'm bi?" Blaise said looking confused at Pansy

"Uhh, well, obviously not!" she said almost crying from laughing so hard

"Yeah, well now you do. And now you also know what I want. So in helping you with your stupid plan, I advise you get what I want or else I'll make your life miserable, you don't want me to kill you, do you?"

"Oh Blaise! Stop joking!" Pansy finally said after containing her last round of giggles

"I'm not joking Pansy...I will kill you if Draco gets hurt bad, or if I don't get what I want." Blaise glared then walked away

_"Aww shit. why did I have to go to Blaise?!? I'm screwed...But I did get a good laugh out of that! HAHAHAH! POTTER!"_ Pansy said happily in her head as she skipped out of the common room.

A/N; Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. Alliances

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy lately. So, I'll just cut this short and move on with the story!

Disclaimer: of course I don't own HP. If I did, do you think I'd be on here? NO! I would be swimming in money!

**_NOTE; I EDITED THE OTHER TWO CHAPTERS. NOT A LOT BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ IT AGAIN. I'M SORRY! ):_**

* * *

Draco stared at Hermione and said, "I'm sorry about her. We've known each other since we were kids…and she just clings on to me." 

"Don't worry about it." Hermione said, and then turned to walk away

"Wait!" Draco said, "…Would you do me the honor in joining me for dinner at the village this weekend?" Hermione smiled at him sweetly. She didn't know what was up with Malfoy but she kind of liked it so she said, "I'd be glad to." Draco then took her hand and kissed it. Hermione then felt shivers up and down her back as her hand made a connection with his lips.

Draco then turned away with a smug smile on his face. He had finally had the courage to ask out the girl of his dreams. He couldn't believe it! Ever since first year, when he had encountered a young Harry Potter, he saw her out of the corner of his eye, and immediately wanted her. At first he thought it was a little crush, but then he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to touch her, feel her, breath in her scent. But he knew he couldn't do that. Not with the two knuckleheads by her side. He would just have to turn her to realize that he could give her much more then _they_ could every give her. And he was out to do just that. _'Soon Hermione, Soon you will realize that they are just using you, while I'm here, needing you' _Draco thought to himself.

As he turned the corner he bumped into a tall figure, olive colored skin, and dark jet black hair. "Hey Zabini…" Draco said lazily. Blaise Zabini was the only **real **friend he had. Draco started to walk away when Blaise took him by the arm and said, "Dray, watch your back. Pansy's out to get you and Hermione…She's really going crazy" Blaise always liked Hermione which was why he was the only one that didn't torment her.

"I know…I don't think she'll be able to do anything, don't you think, mate?" Draco said

"I don't think so, but she already asked me to help her. I told her I would, but on the condition that she would help me get Potter, but I won't really be helping her, I'll just be feeding her fake information, and tell you all the plans she has so you two love birds can dodge it, you can continue your plan with her, and we'll all live happily ever after! Win-win situation, I say." Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco knew that Blaise was gay, and all that but he never really showed it. He was more of the masculine kind of gay. If that was even a subject to anything. Draco fully trusted Blaise so he knew about his plan about getting Hermione to switch sides. It was safer. Hermione would get on the good side of the old shit bag, Voldie himself, spare his and her life, and live without any thing to worry about. Maybe even have some little Malfoys….But that was still far into the future. So he nodded to him curtly "Alright. But do not double cross **me** Zabini. You may be my best friend, but you know how much I've waited to have Hermione" he said sternly. Blaise also nodded then walked away to the head dorms.

* * *

Hermione had walked back to her room and collapsed on her four poster bed. It was great to be head girl. What was even better was that the head boy was someone she could tolerate, and never bothered her. Her room was like a replica of her room back home except she changed a few things here and there. Her walls were a light shade of green with gold lining; she needed some Gryffindor pride in there. She had a huge bay window with sheer curtains and a bunch of pillows. The ceiling was bewitched to be the same weather outside, but you could always change it. Her four poster bed was also green with gold lining but with more gold. Then there was the bathroom that connected to Blaise's room. In the bathroom there was a huge bathtub, bigger then the prefect bathtub with different scented water, and the works. There was also a shower that had shower heads all over the walls in all different angles. The counter had his and hers sinks and consisted of all they needed to get ready in the morning. 

Hermione curled up in her bed and thought about all the events that happened to her that day. She got up, got ready, ate breakfast with her friends, then went to class, went to lunch, class, dinner, bumped into Malfoy who professed his love for her, had a spat with Pansy, and got asked out on a date with Malfoy. Yes, today was quite a day. She could only hope that tomorrow wouldn't be as confusing as it was today.

* * *

A/N; Soooooo. There goes the third chapter. Yes, I haven't updated and I'm truly sorry about that! Also, this was more of a explaining chapter without humor or anything. Again, I'm sorry. REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
